Royalty Gone Amiss
by Clovitide
Summary: Ginger Jewel is Dragon Royalty, the Salamance house to be exact. Now, at the ripe age of 8, she get's her Bagon partner... which she doesn't choose right. After several more Pokemon pick mishaps, her mom decides she needs to be 'trained' into royalty by getting her Pokemon stripped from her and sent off to boarding school. What's a girl to do in this situation?
1. Chapter 1

"Darling?"

"Yeah, daddy?"

"Yes, it is yes daddy."

"Of course daddy!" I nodded, my smile never leaving my face.

Daddy cracked his own grin and shook his head. "You know what time it is?"

"Um..." I should know.

"Come on, Ginger, this is a big deal. You remember, right?"

I tapped my chin, before giving up and throwing my hands up to my ow ginger colored hair. " I dunno, daddy."

I saw daddy's eye twitch. "Honey, it's 'I do not know'."

"Then why are you askin'!" I laughed heartily. If not even daddy knew, then I should be fine.

"Darling..." He coughed, clearing out his throat. "You are receiving your first Pokemon, our bloodline Pokemon because you are at the ceremonial age, eight. It will mark you as a Jewel." Daddy patted his arm against his chest. Pride swelled in his cheeks as they turned a bright pink. "Ginger Jewel, it will be official!"

Daddy looked so proud! I couldn't help but grin.

"Now, Darling, do you remember our Pokemon?"

"Um..." I scanned the room. Pictures adorned the wall all involving one evolution of Pokemon. "Bagon?"

"Yes, Ginger, yes! Very good, very good! Now, before I give you your Bagon, what Pokemon does your friend, Logan Ruby, have as his bloodline Pokemon?"

"Ah... a... a Trapinch?"

"Nice! Nice! Yes, well done. Now, remember this, royal bloodlines, like ours and Logan's and others, are marked by a dragon type. Dragon Royalty is the name the commoners have given us. It is

time."

Daddy stepped ahead of me, heading towards the large central doors, which led into the greeting and main room. I kept up to him, right behind his heels. He swung the doors open wide and I was greeted with a blinding light. Shielding my eyes with my hand I kept straight. Inside, a horde of Bagon waited. With them, leaning on one of our Salamance statues. He straightened at the sight of Daddy.

"Sir Jewel, my pleasure," He said as he bowed. Getting up, he gestured his hand towards the pack of Bagon around him. "All bred from perfection!"

Daddy inspected the group, making grunts and sighs every so often. "They will have to do... have your pick, darling."

I tried to copy daddy's eye as he was analyzing the Bagon, but it wasn't working, so instead, I stood their height and kept their stare.

All those I passed had strong, proud, boring eyes. They all held their head high and cast their gaze down at me, like I was a lesser being. I stepped away from them. Is this how they all are?

Before I gave up and did enny-minnie-minny-mo, one Bagon stumbled out of his posture, falling flat on his face.

I giggled as he tried to raise his heavy head. He plopped down on his butt and cocked his head left, watching me.

"I want him!"

"What? Him? You sure, darling? Him? Can you not find one better?"

"Yes, I agree. He's the runt of the litter. A clumsy creature."

"His name'll be Dylan. Come here, boy!" I patted my thighs and Dylan ran over. "Yep, Dylan is my choice."

"Okay, sweetie, if that is who you want..." Daddy ushered the others out. When we were alone, daddy opened the wide window of the room. "Sally," he whispered. Sally was daddy's Salamancer.

A roar sounded and in seconds, the sunlight was clouded by a soaring figure. I watched with my mouth a gap, so did Dylan. With a whoosh, Sally swerved into the room. Air kicked up as she landed

and I held onto Dylan to keep steady.

"Sally." Daddy walked over to her and stroked under her neck. "Look at who my daughter chose."

Sally got closer to Dylan and I. She tapped Dylan with her snout. Her long tail swooshing behind her. Dylan tumbled back, but I kept him up. She turned to daddy again and gave a cry, but nodded her head.

"She approves."

"Of course!"

Dylan also let out a call and pushed his head under my arm. I rubbed his shell like head.

"She made a choice?" Mom said. Her white suit clean cut, not a wrinkle in sight.

"Yep! See?"

Mom mirrored the look that the Bagon's had given me, but she added her own upturn of one corner of her mouth. A sound of disgust broke out. "This sorry excuse for a Pokemon?"

Dylan growled and puffed his chest out. This only got him another grunt from my mom.

"His name's Dylan," I said, placing my hand on Dylan's shoulder.

She sighed. "Why did you let her chose this... this... thing?"

"It is a Bagon. It was her choice to make, not mine."

"We have an image to uphold, and that small Bagon wont do it."

"His name's Dylan..." I whispered.

Mom gave me a glance, then shooed me with her hands. "Go outside while we chat."

I blinked back the tears that were bound to come and rushed out. Dylan in tow. We ran until we got to the garden. The farther away from the house the garden was, the more populated it was by wild Pokemon.

"Tired?" I asked.

He nodded yes and we rested in a shady encampment. It was an area you had to really look to spot anyone in. "I'm sorry, Dylan. She's always like that, don't take it to heart."

Dylan got up and began pacing.

"You're perfect little guy." I saw him flash a grin my way, before he went back and sat beside me. "You are."


	2. Chapter 2

I was nine now. A whole year I spent with Dylan and he never left my sight.

"Why don't you place him in his Pokeball?" Mom asked, stringing her hands together in a nervous manner.

"It's too cramped in there."

"Pokemon love them, though, Ginger."

"Not Dylan."

"Ginger, Ginger!" yelled Logan, coming up from behind me. His Trapinch waddling to keep up. "Hey, have you gott-" he stopped, spotting my mom "- received your Ponyta yet?"

Shrewd Logan... very shrewd. I squinted my eyes at him and gave him a sly smile. "Naw, not yet. You?"

Mom glared holes into my skull, but Dylan gave a rumbling laugh. Even Logan cracked his own lips into curves.

"Yes. Hurry up! I want to race!"

"I don't know where they are."

"Well, well, are you in luck," Dad called from out the window of the front hall. "I just so happened got the breeder here and he brought his whole Ponyta group. Come on outside!"

Logan's eyes sparkled and we both ran out, our Pokemon trailing us. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my mom crossing her arms and tapping her foot in dad's direction.

"Whoa..." Dylan ran into me as I stopped mid-run. Fiery Ponyta and Rapidash were roaming around, neighing and grazing.

Logan pulled out a pokeball and released his Ponyta. "Come on girl!" She bobbed her head and Logan jumped on. "Hurry up!" He rode away, chasing after the herd of them.

"Can I follow?"

"Yes, of course. Just remember to pick one." Dad waved goodbye and Dylan and I dashed into the pile of them. Several scattered, others just lifted their head in a dull manner towards us.

"There are so many to choose from!"

Dylan was going in circles to keep track of them all.

"I don't know... who's the right choice?" Dylan and I began aimlessly walking farther and farther away from the house. More Ponyta and Rapidash had migrated this way.

While we were walking, Dylan's head began wobbling and it dropped on my back. "Dylan? Haha, you tired?" He jolted up and shook his head furiously no, but his eyes began wavering down again. "It's okay if you are, haha! We'll take a little nap. It's not that big of a deal."

Dylan looked up from where he was staring at the ground, then curled up in an over grown grassy patch near a few trees. I cuddled right beside him and let my eyes sink shut.

It wasn't until I heard the harsh sound of claws overturning grass, and felt the cold chill on my flesh did I wake up.

"Dylan, Dylan!" I shoved his sleeping self. The sun was barely hoovering above the mountains. Dylan yawned as he made his slow ascension out of sleep. "Dylan!" I grabbed him and I flung both of us out of the way as Doduo and Dodrio rammed through our napping area. They turned to us then.

"Dylan..." Dylan backed away. "What do we do?"

They crept closer and closer, the heads flowing in a pecking motion our way. That is, until one squawked, a female Doduo I recognized by the brown color of her long neck. The others made way for this young one. She stepped forward, her long feet digging into the ground.

"I think she wants a fight," I whispered.

The Doduo began scratching the ground and then charged. We barely managed to roll out of the way. "Attack! Do something, Dylan!"

Dylan looked to and fro from me and the Doduo, before facing the Doduo. His eyes skirted

across the ground, and his knees rattled but he stood in between me and the Doduo. The Doduo lowered her heads. Her eyes focused on Dylan and she darted. She was too quick and chipped Dylan, making him spin.

"Dylan!" He managed to get back his footing and he bit down, but she escaped his grasp and pecked him unrelenting on his hard skull. He took it without wincing and inside his rage grew. A burning fire inside his eyes! He bit down again, desperately trying to gnaw something away. The Doduo let out a shrill cry and kicked her feet at him, making him lose his grip. Dylan shook his head, probably trying to rid it of the pain wracking through it by the pecking.

The Doduo attacked again, but Dylan wasn't ready. I picked up some peddles and rocks and began tossing them at the wild Doduo. She turned her gaze from Dylan onto me. "Come on! Come and get me!"

The heads kaaed and ran forward. I flipped one way, but one of their beaks caught on my pant legs, tearing it and causing a trickle of blood to form. Tears sprung to my face.

Dylan practically flew from his spot and bit down again on the Doduo's left neck. She shrieked and collapsed on herself. I pulled back my pant fabric to see the smear of blood. Trying to stand was futile. The pain was too much to endure for my little body. "Dylan, we have to go home." The hiccups and restrained voice made it hard to understand myself. Dylan wiggled his head closer to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The Doduo watched, both her heads ducked low. One of them peeked up at me and chirped a bit. She nudged closer and then looked at her second half, jabbing at her a bit.

The other one veered her gaze away, but after another jab to the head she faced Dylan and I with her sister head. She stepped closer and lowered her body to the ground, not catching my eye, either of them.

"A ride?" I managed through the tears.

They didn't say anything, no muttering of a yes or a no. Dylan backed away. His teeth were already prepped for more biting.

"Wait, Dylan, I think they feel bad. You're hurt too, so I don't think we'll make it on our own. We'll need her."

Dylan growled, but situated me on top of the Doduo anyway. He climbed in front and I

encompassed him in a one handed hug. The other hand was holding on to the fur of the Doduo's body.

"Now, Doduo, can you take us home?" She nodded and began sprinting. The wind coursed through my hair the faster we ran. Specks of dirt flew from the side at every foot landing. Even Dylan was enjoying the run as he got up and spread his arms open in an act of flying. It took us seconds to arrive home. There, Sally, dad, mom, and Logan were all waiting... well, pacing.

"Where have you been!" Screamed my dad and mom in unison.

"I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

Sally roared to the sky, her anger and worry matching my dad's.

"But Doduo here helped me find my way home."

"You're hurt," Pointed out Logan. "By your savior Doduo?"

"She hurt you?" Mom asked, already knowing the answer and not waiting for one anyway.

"We will deal with her!" She pulled out her pokeball and released her Aggron. Aggron's eyes focused in on Doduos small self. Doduo shrunk in the presence of this monster.

"No, no! It's fine, I'm fine, please don't hurt her." I leaped from Doduo's back, limping a little but I spread my arms out to protect her. "Don't, please."

"But she hurt you. Why do you want her to survive?"

"Because... because... I want her as my replacement for Ponyta."

Dylan whipped his head at me. "Rraa!"

"Sh! Please, mom, dad, can I keep her?"

Both Doduo heads had wide eyes on me.

"Why?" Aggron waited for his orders. "Come back, Aggron. A Doduo? Not a pretty Ponyta?"

"This one... this one's a fighter. I think she'd be a great ride. Do you want to be my Pokemon, Doduo?"

One of the heads nodded rigorously, stretching her head my way. The other one kept back. Shaking her beak to the ground.

"Come on, Doduo. I promise I'll scrimmage with you."

She looked at me. Her eyes never straying from my face, then she gestured her head at the scar on my leg.

"I'll be fine, and I wont care later on."

She took a second to consider her choice, before she followed the first head and they clanged beaks as they took me in a neck hug.

"How's the name Itty?"

They both didn't seem to mind, and I finally got my ride.

"Hm, I guess Itty's cool... I guess, not like my Ponyta, though," Logan said. "And we can't race after all... you stayed out too late."

"Ginger, put... Itty into a pokeball. Make her officially yours." I could hear my mom's teeth grind in her mouth.

"Okay." I wonder if she heard my stammer. I pulled out a loose pokeball and swung it at Itty. Itty bowed both her heads and accepted the pokeball without a fight. Dylan grumbled by my side the pokeball stopped moving. "Dylan, don't be so mad." He still pouted at me, and turned away.

"Now," mom said as the pokeball remained motionless "... let's crush it. Agrron!" She threw out her pokeball again.

"No! Mom!"

Mom's fingers clenched, but she laced them around Arrgon's pokeball and Arrgon went back inside. "Let's clean the wound." She stalked back inside the house.

Dad watched her leave. "I think Itty's an improvement."

I nodded, my spirit not into it.

A few hours later, my leg covered and wrapped and I was in the confides of my room alone with Dylan and Itty's pokeball. I pressed the button and Itty's form popped out.

The two heads stretched and eyed me, before gazing across the room.

"Home sweet home." Dylan yawned from my bed and then poked his head out. "Tired, Dylan, Itty?"

Dylan was already sprawled across my bed, so that was a yes. I waited for Itty's response.

The two heads didn't do anything. Didn't make a move, didn't even nod a yes or no. "You guys can sleep out of your pokeball. Freedom, right?"

After those words, they visibly loosened up and perched them selves next to my bed. I crawled into my bed as well and Dylan rested in the curve of my back. I dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

A month after Itty had joined my team, an unexpected visitor arrived. I was in the middle of racing Itty with the Ponyta in the garden. Dylan sat in my lap, getting slashed by the brisk breeze as we sprinted.

"Ginger!" Dad hollered. "Logan, and a visitor have arrived!"

I brought Itty to a steady halt. "A visitor? For me? And it's not only Logan?" I rode Itty into the main room.

"Get off of that beast!" Mom practically shrieked as I walked in.

The room was glistening with cleanliness. Logan was also prime and cut. His usually shaggy brown, almost red hair, trimmed and styled back. And he was wearing a golden suit, which brought out the slight golden hue in his brown eyes. To bring out my eyes, mom usually wants me to keep a blue garment on, but I prefer my shine to be natural, so I don't. It's just because my mom's mild blue eyes need a product to brighten them. My ginger hair is enough of a contrast. I secretly think she wants them to her blond locks.

"It's okay, my lady. Let the gal play on her Doduo," said the old man in the room. He stood next to my dad with three stones resting in his hands. He had white whiskers covering his face, and stark black hair fading slightly on his head.

"What's up, dad?"

Mom and dad both cringed. I hopped off of Itty and dropped Dylan to the tile, chuckling at my parents reaction to the use of What's Up.

"This gentleman has a gift for you. You and Logan."

"Hey Logan, you want to race after?" My voice had an up-beat tone to it as I finished. I flashed some teeth his way. Logan's shoulders slumped. He hasn't been able to defeat Itty in a race. Ever. "What's the gift?"

The old man chuckled and then opened the door behind him and three Eevee's ran out. "Pick one."

"Three?" I asked, but discarded it right as it left my mouth. "Naw, I don't need to know why. More choices for me. Dylan, Itty, come here!"

They were with me as I made my pick. "Who?" I fell onto my butt and grinned at them. "Come here!" One looked around, confused as to what to do. The other one wagged its tail. The last one pounced. I caught the third one and twirled it around. "This one. I choose this Eevee."

"Ah!' The old man said. "The only female! Great choice. Great intuition. A name for her?"

"Pup." She licked my face. "Pup's her name."

"Now -Logan is it?- your turn to pick." He chose the one who was confused. "And, for the last one, you will go to my grandson. He's about your age." A little boy, smaller than either Logan or I walked forward. He had been hiding on his pant leg, clinging to it.

He gestured the Eevee over, then hid his face again.

"My next gift, can you please pick a stone, young lady? Choose wisely." He showed me all three of the stones. I paid close attention to the marking on each one. Only understanding that they were elements. A n ember, bolt of lighting, and a droplet of water.

"The lightening one."  
My mom groaned, but I wasn't backing out in this decision, have I ever?

"You, young lad?" he showed the remaining two to Logan. He picked the fire gem. "And, my boy, you get the remaining one, water."

"What do we do with them?"

"Patience."

I waited, just like he said. Pup was frolicking about arms length to me. Dylan nestled himself into my lap and gave Pup a twist of his head. Itty crouched by my side.

"With the stones I want you to place them on your Eevee."

"Like this?" I asked. In seconds, Pup flashed. A blaring, glittering light blinded my Pokemon and I. In the aftermath of the flash, what sat in Pup's wake was a yellow, spiked dog. "Pup?" She had began to doze when I woke her with my words.

Two other flashes happened and Logan gasped in surprise.

The man laughed. "Your first evolution, how does it feel?"

"Amazing... this is Pup?" Pup barked, her tail wagging a mile a minute. "Good girl!" She leaped up. I patted her head. Logan had an orange evolution with a red mane and the grandson had an aquatic Pokemon with a tail and all of it.

"Yes, Eevee's are amazing. So, if you don't mind, I'll take my leave." The man took a bow and went on his way.

Logan's eyes brightened at the sight of his Pokemon.

"You, Logan, have a Flareon, and Ginger, you have a Jolteon."

"Cool!" we both said simultaneously.

Mom cleared her throat, making all of us turn to her. "Logan, dear, do you mind visiting some other time?" She gave no other explanation then that. Logan gulped and waved goodbye, whispering good luck towards me.

Pup stopped her glee barking and backed up. She stood with Itty was had her heads alert and looking at mom. Dylan brushed shoulders with mine.

"Ginger... why did you pick out that stone?"

"Because it's my decision. Why do you care?"

Her eyebrow twitched up. "Honey, you do everything like- like- like a Commoner! You must learn to understand the situation better."

"What are you talking about mom? What have I done?"

"Dylan! Look at him! You picked the runt, the smallest one, the weakest one. What is he supposed to do for you? Nothing! He can't carry the Jewel name! Next is Itty. We had pure breed Ponytas waiting on you. All prepped for racing, and running, and you pick the wild, ugly, Diduo. The same Diduo who gave you that scar!"

My fist began clenching. I hear the rush of my own blood in my ears.

"Now... now you pick the most childish Eevee you could find to spite me. To top it all off, you evolve it into a Jolteon! Why an electric Pokemon? Fire represents strength and water wisdom. If only you used your sense!"

"Honey, please, go easy on her," dad tried to say.

"No! Dear, she's our heir, our only one! She needs to learn her manners, to better her skill. To take up the royal seat!"

"Shut up!" Dylan even jolted from his spot next to me.

"My God!" Mom's hand rushed to her half open mouth. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! All you ever do is complain about me and my Pokemon-"  
"My Pokemon and I," Mom corrected.

I took a long intake of air, holding it in as if it would dissolve my anger. I stomped out. All three of my Pokemon followed closely behind.

Inside the four walls of my room I slammed my fist into the door. "Why! Why can't she just accept my choice?"

Dylan maneuvered himself so he was right underneath my gaze. "Grar, grar!" Itty came up from above me and tapped on my head

"Kaakaa!"

Even though I just received Pup, she padded me with her paws. Her tear filled puppy dogs eyes looking up at me.

"Thanks guys. As long as I have you guys, I'll be fine.

It wasn't until a week later that I realized I might not even get that.


	4. Chapter 4

My mom and I had been off of talking terms. She glared at me, and I glared at her. "This relationship isn't healthy," Logan said.

"No, like I couldn't tell, but she doesn't like me."  
"She's your mom! Of course she likes you!" His Trapinch nodded exaggeratedly.

"Then why does she criticize everything I do, like my Pokemon choices?"

"She's just looking out for you, that's all."

"I doubt that, but if you say so." I kicked a stray pebble out of my way. It flew and hit smack dad at the back of Dylan's head. He turned to me, fire in his eyes. "Haha, I'm sorry!" He wasn't buying it and charged.

Itty, who was by my side, sprinted on ahead, leaving me by my lonesome. Pup loyally stayed with me. I darted forwards, leaving Logan in the dust as Dylan chased after me. I managed to stay ahead of him and get to my house unscathed, but then, as I burst through the doors with Pup at my heels and Itty close behind because she decided to help out her trainer, I realized a huge problem... my house was going to get crashed. I slid to a stop, having to scrap up my leg to do so, though. Itty had more trouble with her claws at coming to a stop on the newly cleaned tile. Pup's paws made it easy. Itty managed only to scrape the wall with her beak. Some paint flaked off, nothing big. It didn't get big until Bagon dove in all high and mighty. His head aimed straight at the wall. I ducked under his flying body when I should've grabbed him. It didn't register then what I should've done.

He hurled across the room crashing into the wall. Wobbling where he landed he twirled and then the cracks formed. The wall let out a twisted turning sound.

"Dylan..." I whispered. "Come here."

Dylan still wavered. Specks of the wall began to fall onto Dylan's head. His eyes spun as he eyed the wall and stumbled backwards. I grabbed him just as the wall fell. Barely dodged pieces as they hit the ground. I flipped and rolled with Dylan in my grasp, until I came to a complete stop.

"Are you okay, Dylan?" I asked.

He managed a croak and took me in a hug. Itty and Pup came soon after, inspecting the damage with their eyes. Pup poked her nose at Dylan. He did circles for them to see his healthy self.

"What happened!" Barged in my mom, hair raised and pricked. "Ginger!"

I cringed at the name. There I was, in the middle of rubble with all three of my Pokemon around me. Didn't I look suspicious... "Yeah, mom?"

Her death glare latched onto me and then she scanned the demolished wall. "What happened?"

Logan arrived shortly after. Huge eyes and circular mouth prayed for me as he slowly exited the room. He probably went to listen on the back steps. Great friend... loyal like Itty. "Nothing too big... A little slip up. I'm sure the maid can fix it up."

Mom's hands were set firmly on her hips and her head leaned out towards me. "Oh really? Nothing big? What just happened!"

I gave her a cowering glance. "Dylan... Dylan rammed into the wall."

"Dylan?" she said in a barely audible whisper. "Dylan did this?"

"No, it wasn't his fault! It was mine!"

"Oh, I understand..."

"Dylan isn't to bla- what? You understand? Understand what exactly?"

"Nothing, honey. You'll understand as well..." She left soon after.

I stood dumbstruck where I was.

Logan entered. "What was that about?"

"I dunno... It wasn't good, though."

"What if she meant it?"

"No, she has something up her sleeves, but I don't know what."

As that day passed, I tried everything to get on my mom's nerves, but she wasn't budging. What ever was on her mind had her joyful. When night set I waltzed into my parents bedroom.

"Where's dad?"

"He didn't tell you? Him and Sally are going on a flying trip together."

"Um... I remember." I can't believe I forgot, actually. I didn't leave, though. I heard the crack of thunder outside and the flash of lightening. I hope dad's flight with Sally was going well.

"Yes, darling?" Mom was really pushing it. She knew something. Something that concerned me and I wanted to know what.

"Nothing." I never strayed my gaze from her figure as I walked out. Dylan hid behind a corner but joined me when I left the room. "Okay, we have to figure this out." I paced around the manor. There had to be a clue somewhere of what was going on. My dad's unexpected leave, my mom's kindness... what, though? Migrating into the kitchen I spotted the mail that had just came in. Mom hadn't had a chance to look at it. I shifted through it. Nothing caught my eye. Just as I was about to toss it back in the unmanned counter, I spotted something odd. A stamp for a prestigious boarding school. A harsh one in all reality.

I ripped opened the envelope and read the contents. The first line nearly made me puke: Congratulation's on your daughter, Ginger Jewel's, acceptance into our school. We can not wait to teach, and educate her young mind... Skimming to the end, I read: Tomorrow, we will escort her to our school.

This paper was delivered and received on the same day, so tomorrow meant literally tomorrow

I dropped the paper... this-this boarding school didn't allow Pokemon. None at all, except linage Pokemon and even then they must be contained in their pokeball at all times. Their lineage exception shows how exclusive they are because only the royalty have linage Pokemon.

"Guys... we must leave, now." This was my only option.

Itty was looking over my shoulder at the sheet, but I didn't know how well, or even if Pokemon could read. I led them to my room and sat them all together in a circle. I was really going to do this. My mind was made up the moment I saw the envelop. "Dylan, Itty, and Pup... Mom is going to send me to a boarding school. One in which I would have to leave both you Itty, and you Pup. Dylan, you would come with, but be trapped in your pokeball the majority of the time. I have... I have come to the decision that I will-" I stopped. Was I really ready for this? Yes, yes I was. "I'm running away. I don't want to have you guys endure this journey with me if you don't want to, so I'm asking you now … either come with me, or I can set you free." I doubt mom would let them stay her without my protective hand.

Dylan automatically placed his hand on mine. His eyes burned with dedication. Itty and pup followed after, only taking a few seconds to decide.

"Are you sure guys?"

They all nodded. "Okay, off we go. We can't dillydally." I packed a few essentials in an old hiking bag and cracked opened my window. I kept all senses alert as I scaled down the wall. I had all of my Pokemon in their balls. At the ground, I let Itty out. The wind howled around me, whipping up my hair every which way. Rain pelted the dirt like bombs.

I mounted Itty. "Go." Itty began a nice trot out the premises of the manor, to lower any signs a problem. I couldn't be spotted. The guards who walked the area couldn't notice me.

Jumping flashlights were dancing in front of me. Two of them. I lowered myself on Itty. "Go nice and slow pass them..." She did, taking one step at a time, until I heard the barking. The quick, powerful barking of Houndooms. Forgot about those. "Book it, Itty!"

She did. She ran right past those guards, who acted just as quick and were shouting orders into their headset. We had to get out of here. Through the manor gates, Itty slipped. I flew from her, rolling in the mud. I stood up and tried to brush it off of me, but it stuck to my damp clothes. As I looked back, I saw Itty's tracks leading the guards to my location. "Itty, back!" I sent her back to her pokeball. "Sorry guys, I have to do this myself."

I drifted my eyes across the darkened horizon. Spotting the mountains, I knew that was where I would be the safest. I heard the howls behind me and sprinted. All thoughts turned to getting away. I leaped, bounded and dove across that land. I felt no pain then, only the rain and the dirt at my feet. My breathing was coming in raspy. Harsh like. I ran like no one's business and when I finally became aware of myself, I was at the edge of the mountain. Breathing was hard in this weather. I could barely hear myself think in the roar of the wind. Wielding the mountain side, I crawled to a small crevice. It was covered by leaves and the such. It would have to do. I laid down, well, more of squatted into it and brought my legs up. Sitting there, shivering in my soaked clothes, I began to have second thoughts. Was this really a smart idea? That's when Dylan, Itty, and Pup all three broke free of their pokeballs and pulled in closer to me. Warming me up.

"Thanks." With their warmth, I was out.


End file.
